leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ArtMaster7/Edymia the Malevolent Enchantress
Hi, this is my new invention :) Feel free to tell me if she needs to be nerfed or buffed. Edymia, the Malevolent Enchantress is a very unique custom champion. With her different debuffs, bonuses and ability effects, she is highly playable in any role. I chose Mage as her primary role, but she can go AD, supp or even tank, depending on what a player wants her to be in game. This is what makes her very unique not just because she has different abilities. Lets see what you think of her abilities :) Abilities Edymia's abilities afflict Malefic Ailment to her enemies that lasts for 2 seconds. Each of her abilities afflicts different effects of Malefic Ailment. Malefic Ailment does not stack. Any ability damage will replace the current Malefic Ailment on the enemy. Also, affected enemies deal 10% less damage when attacking Edymia. }} Edymia's attack damage is increased. Killing an enemy unit stores 1 Soul Remnant (maximum of 5) At maximum charge, the bonus attack damage will be disabled, but Edymia gains the ability to cast Soul Manifestation. |description2= Consumes all Soul Remnants. Edymia blasts an immense dark magic to a target enemy, dealing magic damage. |description3= Silences the affected enemy. |leveling= |range=700 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Edymia calls down a bolt of dark lightning from the sky and strikes all enemy champions around her, dealing magic damage plus as magic damage. |description2= Slows the movement speed by 30% and attack speed by 15%. |leveling= |range=850 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown=13 }} Destroying an enemy ward grants 1 charge(maximum of 3 charges). Grants 1 charge if there is no present charge within 20 seconds. Each charge increases Edymia's vision by 50. |description2= Consumes 1 charge. Edymia places a stealth totem on a target location, only being able to be seen by enemy champions within 250 range or true sight. The totem reveals the area for 60 seconds or until it is destroyed. The totem deals magic damage to all enemy units within its vision(excluding turrets). There can only be 3 Ward of Mischief present on the field. |description3= Reduces the magic resistance by 10. |leveling= |range=450 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown=1 }} Terrifies the target unit affected by Soul Manifestation's Malefic Ailment for a short duration. |description2= Stuns the target unit affected by Cursed Lightning's Malefic Ailment for 0.5 second every 0.75 second within a short duration. |description3= Reduces 35% magic resistance of the affected unit by Ward of Mischief's Malefic Ailment for a short duration. |leveling= |range=850 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Further Info * Soul Manifestation is a loose and gain-type of ability. That is to loose an ability and gain bonus AD, or to loose bonus AD and to gain an ability. The 25 seconds cooldown was given for her to make full use of the ability's passive in a battle, especially if her role is AD. While the 5 seconds reduced cooldown was given for her to be able to often use the ability's active, especially if her role is AP. Also since with Malefic Spell, it silences an enemy, a long cooldown must be given. * Cursed Lighting is Edymia's best AoE ability. This ability deals sufficient damage even against an enemy tank. And with Malefic Spell, this ability could be used against fleeing enemies. * Ward of Mischief is an like an improved version of ward and deals damage. With its requirement, she will be forced to buy Sweeping Lens, and this could be advantageous since she has like a Sweeping Lens and a Warding Trinket. * Reformed Malignancy is situation and role dependent, since it could be in a form of fear, stun or magicpen. Making it strategy-based ability. Category:Custom champions